


Горящее здание

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: — Делал это раньше? — спрашивает Лио, оглаживая его бока тяжелым взглядом, скользит им вниз, рефлекторно сжимая и разжимая затянутые в черную кожу узкие ладони.— Конечно, — отвечает Гало.Конечно, он делал это прежде. Уже спасал людей от неминуемой гибели в огне и всегда спасался сам. До этого дня.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Горящее здание

— Раздень меня, — негромко просит Лио, и Гало выполняет приказ молча и без пререканий, как поступает всегда, когда чья-то жизнь под угрозой.  
Сейчас под угрозой своя. Смерть от перегрева — та еще забава, не для слабаков. Гало испытал бы себя, поспорил со смертью — кто кого, как делал уже десятки, сотни раз. Но не в этот. В этот — слишком опасно.  
В спальне темно: не горит свет, задернуты шторы, — но он видит каждый дюйм светлой кожи, ярко освещенной отблесками зарева, бушующего внутри самого Гало.  
Это пламя пылало в нем всегда, делало тем, кто он есть, весело потрескивало и пело песни, разгоняло кровь, подгоняло вперед, навстречу самым опасным безумствам. Благодаря ему он, в конце концов, оказался здесь сегодня.  
Гало снимает одежду с Лио осторожно и бережно, любуясь тем, какой тот сильный и ладный. Лио соткан из ласки и стали, под бледной кожей плавно перекатываются сухие мышцы, дыхание ровное и спокойное. Не то что у Гало.  
— Перчатки не надо, — говорит Лио тихо и уверенно, мягко отстраняя ладонь.  
Техника безопасности, все правильно. Никто не идет на горящего человека с голыми руками. Из Лио получился отличный пожарный.  
— Теперь — себя, — велит Лио, и Гало охотно слушается: все равно одежда истлеет с минуты на минуту, вспыхнет как от спички, займется буйным костром и развеется пеплом.  
Одежду немного жаль. Лио жаль куда сильнее, но тот привык иметь дело с огнем, ладил с ним всю жизнь и наверняка справится сейчас.  
Гало больше не справляется.  
Его перчатки летят на пол, затем ботинки, штаны. Белье.  
— Делал это раньше? — спрашивает Лио, оглаживая его бока тяжелым взглядом, скользит им вниз, рефлекторно сжимая и разжимая затянутые в черную кожу узкие ладони.  
— Конечно, — отвечает Гало.  
Конечно, он делал это прежде. Уже спасал людей от неминуемой гибели в огне и всегда спасался сам. До этого дня.  
В густом воздухе дрожит запах пота и горелых покрышек. Должно быть, кто-то заметил зарево даже сквозь плотные шторы и вызвал пожарную бригаду, должно быть, автомобили вышли на предельную скорость, но Гало знает — им не успеть. Потерпевшему уже не поможешь, он охвачен пламенем целиком, и нет нужды спешить. Надо наслаждаться коротким мигом перед финальной вспышкой.  
Гало прикрывает глаза и делает шаг в раскаленную черноту. В ней поблескивают розоватые, словно утреннее небо, искры. Гало не уверен, что встретит еще хоть один рассвет, но последним закатом намерен налюбоваться сполна. Он поднимает тяжелые веки: Лио коротко выдыхает и опускает ладони ему на грудь.  
Они не спешат, ведут медленно, изучают, трогают, и Гало охватывает бессловесная дрожь страха и восторга. Ему страшно от мысли, что все это скоро закончится. Радостно от того, что он сгорит в самых нежных из объятий.  
— Давно ты научился быть таким тихим? — спрашивает Лио с широкой нервной улыбкой, и Гало отвечает:  
— С тех пор, как тебя встретил.  
С тех пор, как огонь вернувшейся к Лио жизни вспыхнул на тонких сухих губах и охватил Гало. Тогда он не думал, что спасение чужой жизни обернется таким риском для собственной. Смерть — не самая большая цена за счастье, думает он сейчас и делает еще один шаг.  
В воздухе стоит низкий гул, запах гари становится гуще. Спасатели, верно, потеряли машины и запустили самолет, но тот не может взлететь с горящим шасси. Бесполезно, Гало же говорил. Спасать его совершенно бесполезно.  
Кожа липнет к коже, дыхание сливается с другим дыханием. Пальцы Лио выкручивают соски, нежат пересохшие губы, крепко сжимают член, делают больно и сладко. Гало повторяет их извилистый путь, ловит теплые ладони в свои и слизывает горячечные стоны с искусанных алых губ.  
Когда он подцепляет край перчатки и стягивает ее прочь, Лио трется членом о бедро Гало и надсадно вскрикивает, будто его и в самом деле коснулся огонь.  
— Давно ты научился быть таким громким?  
— С тех пор, как тебя встретил.  
Нет, он не потерпевший, понимает Гало. Ни один человек не может полыхать с такой силой. Он — горящее здание, из окон его рта и глаз хлещет пламя, и тесно прижимающийся Лио нисколько не боится заглянуть внутрь. Вот кто настоящий пламенный спасатель.  
Крошится штукатурка кожи, трещат кирпичи ребер, вот-вот переломится балка хребта. Гало горит, и ему хорошо. Здания не умирают. Их тушат и снова отстраивают, люди приходят в них, чтобы наполнить радостью и жизнью. Лио просто решил рискнуть и занять место заранее, не дожидаясь конца пожара, занять самое важное место во всем доме. В комнате, где вибрируют от жара стены.  
В сердце.  
Лио целует его, не закрывая глаз, и в них пляшут языки пламени.  
Здание с грохотом обрушивается, но Гало не боится. Он знает — его возведут заново. Он знает, чьи это будут ладони.


End file.
